Star Fox VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: Just some stuff I wrote for Star Fox assault. That, Lylat wars and Star Fox command are the only ones I have played so far.
1. Star Fox assault Star Wolf

**Star Fox assault-Star Wolf theme**

When you hear the wind howl you know that the wolf is near

And when the dark wolf appears you know that the end of your life is near

Star Wolf ready to take you all out

Star Wolf ready to show you true power

So get ready to fly

And reach for the skies

And watch out for the Wolfen's dark silhouette

We'll battle you beyond the stars and show you true fear

I'm feeling lucky as though the stars are on our side tonight

Star Wolf ready for action

Star Wolf ready for Star Fox

We're powerful like the thunderstorm that dares defy the holy winds baby!

We fight for we know not of pain

We fight in order to stay sane

We fight in order to prove our own worth


	2. Star Fox assault Boss battle

**Star Fox assault-Boss battle**

I watched the demon ships as they took flight

I heard them as they flew through the night

Their silhouette was a pale blue

I even felt the evil within too

That's when I knew it was time to fight

I jumped in my ship and then took flight

The demon's don't have shit on me

I'll blow up any enemy that dares challenge me

The real battle's only begun

Behold the rising sun

It will live on just like me

So wake up to reality

The real battle will end real soon

Behold the silver moon

Star Fox ready to fly

We have no plans to die


	3. Star Fox assault Vs mode Great Fox

**Star Fox assault-Vs. mode Great Fox**

I want to fly

I want to fly high into the sky

I want to fly like team Star Fox

But be tough just like team Star Wolf

I want to fly

I want to reach high into the skies

I want to fly like team Star Fox

But be tough like team Star Wolf

I wish I could become stronger

But life's not easy I know

I want a chance to redeem myself

And fly the skies alone

I just want to be stronger

I just want to be free

I want to live life my own way

And travel beyond the stars


	4. Star Fox command Wolf's theme

**Star Fox command-Wolf's theme**

When the dark clouds appear you know that the wolf is near

And when the dark wolf appears you know that the end of your life is near

I O'Donnell will take you all out

I O'Donnell will show you true power

So get ready to fly

And reach for the sky

And look out for my Wolfen's dark silhouette

I'll battle you beyond the stars and show you real fear

I feel real lucky as though the stars are on my side tonight

Wolf is ready for action

I'm ready to take out the Anglers

I'm powerful like the lightning storm that dares defy the holy winds

Yeah baby!

I fight cos I know not of pain

I fight in order to stay sane

I fight in order to prove my true worth


	5. Lylat wars Star Wolf theme

_**A/N- **I know what you're going to say and personally I do not care. I know it's all the same but I figured the lyrics should be different for each game Star Wolf appears in. That is why I keep writing different versions to the same song._

**Lylat wars-Star Wolf theme**

Do you hear the winds howl?

Then you know that the wolf is here

Oh hell yeah baby

And when the dark wolf appears

You know that end of your lives are near

Star Wolf's going to take you all out

Star Wolf going to show you true power

So get ready to fly

'Cause you're going to die

So beware of our Wolfen's dark silhouette

We'll battle you in the stars

Take us on if you dare

Do you feel lucky?

Do you think luck is you side?

Yeah right!

Star Wolf ready for action

We'll gladly serve our Lord Andross

We're powerful like the lightning storm

That crashes through the winds baby

Fight if you know not of pain

If you think you can win then you're insane

So fight us and show just what you are worth!


	6. Star Fox assault Vs mode Titania desert

**Star Fox assault-Vs. mode Titania Desert**

The sun hits the hot desert turning it into gold

All the mysteries that surround the place

Make me want to explore this land

I hear the ruins call out my name as we play our game of survival

The wind blows sand in my face

Blocking my way as I fight to survive in this hot and fiery land

The sweat drips from my face

Titania's a really harsh place

Only those with strong wills stay alive

But then that's Titania


	7. Star Fox command Krystal’s theme

**Star Fox Command-Krystal****'****s theme**

I remember the first time you said you loved me

And for the very first time in my life I was so happy

But you were lying the whole time and so I just cried

But I shed tears for you no more

It's over once and for all

Ever since you said that you want me to leave

But I have become stronger

And I have a new lover

Somebody I can respect and love

Somebody who doesn't lie to me

Because you have broken my heart for the last time

I will not allow you near me again

I do not need you

I do not need anybody

I am better off all alone


End file.
